Once Upon A Time
by AstridEstelle
Summary: Just a bunch of various connected and unconnected one shots of and plot bunnies that may or may not become real stories one day. Mostly Wally Centric but I'll try to switch it up.
1. Teen Titans Go?

**Teen Titans Wally will be referred too as TTWally or KF. Teen Titans Robin will be referred to as Rob or TTRobin**

* * *

It was a normal day at Mt. Justice, well as normal as could be considering there was a half Kryptonian half human clone, a Martian, an Atlantan made up half of the members in the room. None the less Robin could be found swinging through the rafters, M'gann was baking in the kitchen with Conner's help i.e doing nothing. Kaldur and Artemis were watching TV and Wally sat away near the hallway reading about the String Theory hidden under the cover of a Monster Truck magazine when a large whirring was heard.

"Um guys." Kid Flash muttered.

"Assume the offensive." Kaldur said, as the team got in a fighting position only for Wally and Robin to let out pained groans.

"You guys are glowing!" M'gann shouted.

Sure enough Robin and Kid Flash were glowing a pale white color as a white portal opened up on the floor. Immediately M'gann flew into action levitating everyone off the ground as the portal grew larger. They watched as a couple of figures were spat out the the portal closing right after.

M'gann set them down the team realizing that Wally and Robin had stopped glowing and turned to the mysterious figures who were bickering among themselves.

"I told you not to push the button!"

"It was an accident!"

"An accident? You're telling me you just accidentally walked over and pushed the button after I told you what happened last time we went against Control Freak."

"...Yes."

There was a loud _smack_ then "OW!"

"It was an accident" The voice said very sarcastically.

"Jerk!"

"Shut up both of you and get off of me!" A third voice rang out.

"Woah..." The figure said as they stared at the team. "Alternate dimension right?"

The team stayed silent, unsure of what to think when a monitor went off revealing Batman.

"The figures arriving are not a threat. Apparently one of the dimensions is experiencing fluctuations as a result doppelgängers from other universes are appearing and disappearing just as fast. Still keep an eye on them not all of them are friendly."

"Great!" Artemis snapped, "Two Kid Dorks!"

"Hey!" Wally shouted.

"Wow, she's kind of a –"

"So." Robin interrupted the insult coming, "I guess you're me and Kid Flash's and um Red Arrow?"

"Who's Red Arrow." The tallest of the three spoke, "I'm Speedy."

TTKid Flash zoomed over to Robin hugging him, "Look at the mini you! He's so cute."

"And he has better fashion sense." Speedy smirked.

TTRobin narrowed his eyes and glared, "Oh shut up! At least I don't have a stupid hat."

"My hat is not stupid. At least I don't look like a traffic light."

"I do not, and Wally let me go you're gonna crush me err him."

TTWally sighed and pouted. "Fine." He grumbled dropping him.

"So how'd you get here." Aqualad spoke up

"Kid Flash pressed the big red button after I told him not to."

"I have a curious mind." TTWally shrugged

M'gann flew toward them grinning broadly, "What's it like in your world. Am I there? Is Superboy?"

"Woah." TTSpeedy said, I thought Beast Boy was the only green human?"

"I can honestly say I've never seen any of you guys before." TTRobin rubbed the back of head.

Even after introductions neither boys recognized anyone from the team.

TTRobin shook his head, "Maybe we haven't met yet or you don't exist in my universe.

* * *

"So..." Wally sighed.

"Soooo..." KF mimicked.

Artemis rolled her eyes and pushed Wally to the side, "What's it like in your world and why don't we exist?"

"Honestly I don't know. Where we come from I've never heard you." KF shrugged, "But you guys haven't heard of any of our friends either."

"What are your teammates like?" Miss Martian asked.

"Well there's a whole bunch of honorary Titans like KF here who help out but don't work with us. My team is the main one. It's made of me, Starfire she's from Tamaran." Rob said.

"What?" Artemis blurted.

"Alien planet. I guess she's the Miss Martian of your group." Rob muttered.

"Yep, they're both redhaired beauties like yours truly." KF grinned.

Artemis snorted and Rob smirked continuing, "Then there's Raven she's a half demon. Reminds me of your Superboy, she has um daddy issues and anger issues too."

Superboy merely glared at him and Rob grinned back before starting up again, "Cyborg is half man half machine. He can be serious when he needs too but likes to joke around with Beast Boy he's a shapeshifter. He can turn into any animal except he's always green."

"Sounds interesting." Artemis deadpanned.

"Do you mind telling me about Garth." Kaldur asked.

"Right! Aqualad he's on another team, Titans East. There's Mas and Menos two Spanish speaking brothers who only run fast when they're touching. Bumblebee who has martial arts training, and can fly with wings and shrink into the size of a bee and shock you with her electricity stingers. Then there's Speedy who's like your Artemis. Aqualad and him have a love hate thing going on. They argue all the time."

"I call it fight flirting. Raven and Beastboy do it too." KF interrupted.

"So there's a Speedy in your universe and not me!" Artmeis huffed.

"There's a Speedy in this universe too?"

"Yeah except he goes by Red Arrow. He got tired of being seen as a sidekick."

"But that's stupid. His mentor is Green Arrow. Changing his name to that will only make people think he's his sidekick. Or that they're a pair of Christmas themed superheroes." KF pointed out.

"Dude I totally said that to him and he tried to shoot me with arrows." Wally protested.

"Just talking to you makes me want to shoot you with arrows." Artemis snarked.

Rob blinked taking a glance between them, "Are you guys fight flirting?"

"With him as if." Artemis snorted.

"Dude." KF muttered, "You guys totally were." He whirled on Rob in shock, "Is there a Jinx in this dimension? Does this count as cheating?"

Rob snorted, rolling his eyes, "If you ask me-"

"-I shouldn't be dating a villain in the first place yada yada I've heard it all before. Gosh you're so overprotective sometimes." KF muttered.

Both Robin's exchanged exasperated glances, knowing full well that with Wally's overly trusting personality and openness it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Might I remind you she's reformed. Besides you're just sore that she totally kicked your ass the first time you met and has been the only villain you couldn't properly keep in jail."

"That'll get me to like her KF." Rob said, "Just keep on bringing up those topics."

"Wait you have a girlfriend?" Wally pouted.

"Yeah." KF blushed, "She's a year and a half older than me."

"And older chick. You're what fourteen she's like sixteen?" Robin said.

"Not yet her birthdays in December."

"And yours is in November she's basically two years older than you. Cougar." Rob coughed.

"She is not. You're dating an older chick too."

"I have a girlfriend?" Robin asked.

"She's a year and less older than me. Starfire she's seventeen."

"The alien? What about Zatanna?"

"You're with Zatanna? Wow that's a cougar. How did that happen she's like three times your age and what happened to her thing with Batman?"

"Three times my age she's one year older than me! And Batman eww he is not a pedophile."

"Fourteen? Where we come from Zatanna's like thirty and a total babe."

"Ha so you do like Zatanna!" Wally teased.

"Woah. No Starfire." Rob muttered, "That's erm shocking."

"Wait a second are you telling me that Speedy and Aqualad are a thing where you're from?" Artemis piped up.

Rob and KF exchanged glances shrugging.

"It's kinda unclear." KF said.

 _Recognize Zatanna B07_

"Hey guys what's...up?" She trailed off staring at the doppelgängers.

"Batman really is a pedophile." KF whispered to Rob.

"What's going on?" She scowled, "Why are there two of you?"

"Zatanna meet our doppelgängers they're from a different universe."

"Well that's something...new." She muttered before glancing at Rob, "Oh wow Robin you're doppelgänger is a hottie."

Both Robins blushed exchanging glances while KF snickered, "Its a good thing Starfire's not here."

"Wait I'm hot!" Both Kid Flash's said at the same time

"And conceited." Artemis sneered

"Dont be jealous theres enough of me or I guess us to go around."

"Definitely fight flirting." Robin smirked.


	2. Back to the Future

**Hehe this is rated T for cursing and implied sexual content. Batfam stuff will show up soon enough. Send me your ideas. I'm working on them! Also each chapter is completely different from the previous unless I say otherwise.**

* * *

"Superboy hold it like this." Wally said, fixing the wii controller in his hands.

"I'm Superboy and Conner why do I have to be someone else?"

"You're just playing as somebody else. After the game is over you go back to being Conner and Superboy."

"Okay so who should I be?"

"You're supposed to pick. I'm gonna be Funky Kong."

Conner frowned and pointed at a character. Wally grinned helping him choose the character. "Yoshi. Nice choice, I'm sure it has nothing to do with your green sweetheart."

Superboy said nothing but the way he averted his eyes spoke for itself as well as Miss Martian's giggle from the kitchen.

"Your playing Mario Karts." Robin said walking in and jumping on the couch. "I'm Browser!"

"You guys are such kids." Artemis scowled.

Wally and Robin exchanged glances and the redhead rolled his eyes tossing her a remote. "You can be Funky Kong. Kaldur! Megs! You guys wanna play?"

Kaldur glanced at them from where he was perched on a kitchen stool. "I suppose so."

"I'd love to! But are all the characters so grotesque looking?" M'gann asked.

"Don't worry beautiful you can be Peach. She's cute. Kaldur dude you can be Luigi. I'll be King Boo."

"Can we start." Artemis huffed.

"We gotta teach them how to-" Wally trailed off as he jumped into a defensive stance staring at the portal that had just opened up in ceiling.

"Stand guard we do not know if this entity is hostile." Aqualad shouted.

"Cause the giant vortex in the middle of the room just screams friendly!" Artemis shouted.

Whatever Aqualad was going to say next was cut off as Batman and Black Canary arrived.

"Are you guys alright? There was a boom tube reading coming from here." Black Canary said.

"That doesn't look like any Boom Tube I've ever seen." Wally said pointing at the ceiling.

"What's a boom tube?" Artemis asked.

Before anyone could respond a group of figures came falling from the ceiling landing on the floor in a heap.

"Wayda fucking go Harper!"

"Shut up Damien! Don't make me shove an arrow up your ass! And Impulse get off of me!"

"Guys be quiet. No more names." A boy said standing up and getting in a defensive stance as he looked around the room.

"What's wrong J-"

The dark haired boy covered his companions mouth and he glanced around with wide brown eyes.

Three other figure stood up as well glancing around the room.

"Bart!" A redheaded girl blurted out. "Is that you? Is this some kind of prank?"

"Are we in a mindscape?" A dark haired girl asked.

One of the dark haired boys scowled and looked around before marching up to Batman and poking him in the chest.

"Grayson! What the hell is going on?"

Batman tensed grabbing his arm and pulling him forward. "Who are you?"

"Shit!" The dark haired girl cursed, "That's obviously not Batman!"

The group of kids sprang into action, the dark haired girl pulled out three arrows, while one of the dark haired boys pulled out some guns, the red headed girl ran over to Batman and together with the boy in his gripped back flipped kicking him in the face. He pulled out two shurikens while the redheaded girl assumed a defensive stance.

"Don't bother your clearly outnumbered." Aqualad said trying to diffuse the situation.

"Yeah?" A redheaded boy said his body shifting, "You're clearly outmatched." He finished in deep voice a giant gray humanoid standing where he once stood.

The redheaded girl attacked first lunging at Robin who just barley managed to dodge.

"Dude." Kid Flash whispered, "She has my powers."

"Bring it on imposters." She shouted, attacking Robin once more.

Kid Flash went to help but found himself attacked being attacked by the shuriken wielding kid.

The boy with guns began locked in combat with Aqualad, and Artemis. The girl with arrows was fending off Black Canary and Miss Martian while the boy who had transformed was fighting against Batman and Superboy.

The team and League members were slowly getting the upper hand until the boy with the swords slashed Wally's stomach sending him down to floor with a cry of pain.

"Kid Flash." Robin shouted, he turned back to his opponent only to find her dropping to the floor screaming in agony. Across the room the boy with guns which in reality where stun guns had also fallen to the floor in pain.

"Impulse!" The sword wielding boy shouted running to her side and glared at Robin. "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything. You're the one who cut up my best friend!"

"What do we do?" The arrow girl said staring at her fallen friends. "Impulse and Surge-what's wrong with them?"

"KF's losing too much blood. His metabolism..."

The boy with guns stood up weakly dragging his body over to Kid Flash.

"Surge what are you doing?"

"Stay away from him!" Robin shouted, "You and your friends have done enough damage."

Surge inhaled sharply as his figure began to fade, and glanced at Kid Flash watching his body grow pale.

"We can't move him. He'll lose more blood."

His body was transparent enough that he could move through Robin's body he did so, and collapsed near Kid Flash's body and grabbed his shoulder. A brush of wind and Impulse was by his side also clutching at Kid Flash's hand.

"What, they're healing him! Why are they healing him? How are they healing him?"

Kid Flash sat up grabbing his newly healed stomach glancing at the two kids next to him. They had given speed...

"You guys are connected to the speed force?"

"What the hell, why did you save him?" The sword wielding boy shouted.

"Because we'd be dead without him. Don't you get Robin we're in the past. This our dad!"

"Dad?"

"Robin?"

"Past?"

"You guys are from the future?"

"I thought he was a clone or imposter or we were in that evil universe the Titans and League went to!" Robin protested.

"Wait you guys are seriously from the future?" Artemis asked.

"How do we know you guys aren't lying?" Batman frowned.

Impulse sat up clutching her head.

"Well we could shout out all your secret identities."

"There's no way you know Batman's secret identity." Wally said.

Surge snorted rolling his eyes, "Who do you think told us? Sides it wasn't much of a secret after he showed up." He finished pointing at Robin.

"Wait. If this Kid Flash is West, that means this Robin is Gray-"

"Yes he is." Batman said cutting the other Robin off.

"Tt. Whatever I'm still the true heir."

"And this is why everyone knows your secret identity. Your kid has paternity issues and feels the need to shout out that he's B.W.'s kid every five minutes." The dark haired girl said.

"Shut up Harper!"

"Harper? Roy has a kid?" Black Canary said.

"Someone actually marries that meathead."

"Yes somebody does." Harper smirked, "Can't wait till I tell you."

"Are you sure you guys should be telling us about the future." Wally asked.

"You tell us everything anyway and never mentioned this happening so it's safe to assume once we get back you forget this ever happens. Don't know how and I really don't care." Impulse shrugged and pulled off her mask. "Besides it'll be a kick watching all of your reactions to the future."

"She is definitely your kid." Robin snickered

Batman touched his ear, "Batman to League. Get in contact with Green Arrow and tell him that he and Red Arrow need to come to Mt. Justice ASAP. Also contact Flash."

* * *

Batman tried to pull a needle out of Impulse's arm gently failing as her skin had knitted around the small wound.

Impulse rolled her eyes sighing to herself and yanked the needle out herself and handed it to Batman.

"I hate needles." She muttered to herself, "They always hurt like a bitch when they come out."

"Tell me about it." Wally agreed, "Hey? Do you have a whole bunch of scars from where the needles got stuck?"

"Baywatch you don't go conversing with the enemy." Artemis hissed.

"They're not the enemy they're future generation. She's my daughter!"

"For all we know it could be trap." She hissed.

"All of the bloodwork checks out they're telling the truth. However the mother figures of Impulse, Surge, Robin, and Roy's daughter are unknown. The parents of Abuse are also unknown."

"Yeah that's because none of them are superheroes. They're not in your data base." Abuse muttered.

 _Recognized Speedy B06, Green Arrow 08, Flash 04._

"So Bats what's the big emergency?" Flash asked zooming in.

"They are." Batman said pointing at the group of kids.

"More wayward superheroes who don't want want to be sidekicks. Been there done that."

"I forgot how annoying your relatives are." Robin muttered.

"Relatives. More villains from the future."

"You've experienced this before?" Batman asked.

"Well I can travel through time. So can anyone else with speed. My archenemy is a psychopath from the future."

"Point taken."

"Anyway you three are here because the children are related to you or your protégés." Batman said.

"I guess introductions are in order." Surge shrugged. "Abuse you go first. You're parentage is less likely to start a war."

Abuse stepped forward, brushing red bangs out of his face. "My name is Colin Wilkes. I go by Abuse when I'm battle. My parents...my parents don't matter. I was kidnapped and experimented it on by Scarecrow, which is why I turn into a gray monster to fight crime. I've got venom running through my veins."

Batman obviously wanted to hear more but Robin shot him a fierce glare before stepping forward himself.

"I'm the fourth Robin."

"Fourth?" Robin echoed.

"Technically I'm like the sixth but I'm the fourth male Robin."

"And the bitchiest." Harper snorted.

"Shut up Harper! Anyway I'm Damian your last name." He said pointing at Batman.

"So he adopted more kids?"

"I'm his only biological child." Damian boasted.

"Congratulations your the son of a man who's socially inept most of the time. Yippee." Harper deadpanned.

Damian flicked her off and continued on, "You grow up become Nightwing then Batman. Until the original comes back. Don't ask it's complicated. The second Robin, Jason Todd gets beaten and blown up by the Joker. Batman doesn't kill him in revenge so Todd comes back from the dead fucked in the head takes on the alias of Red Hood kills a bunch of thugs and drug lords tries to kill the Joker but you don't let him. So now he's all pissed off and goes around killing his bad guys. I like him the best. Tim Drake the third Robin is annoying. I hate him. He figured out your secret identities so he becomes Robin to stop you from killing people you get really violent without a Robin. Todd tried to kill him. I'm the last Robin the girls don't matter. I'm you're biological son and Talia Al Ghul is my mom."

"That sounds complicated." Robin said, "Talia Al Ghul? Really? And here I thought Selina was bad."

"I just find it weird that a grown adult man has a tendency to adopt little boys and dress them up in tights." Harper stated. "Four boys and two girls, and only one of them is his biological kid."

"Why don't you introduce yourself next Arrowette." Surge suggested.

"Fine." She scowled, "As you can tell from my sunny disposition, my dad's Roy Harper. I'm Lian Harper."

"What about your mom?" Artemis asked, "Who was desperate enough to sleep with him."

"Funny you should ask Aunt Artemis." She smirked. "My mom's Cheshire."

"Aunt?"

"Cheshire? what's with you guys and villains?" Green Arrow sighed, and looked at Roy, "Where did I go wrong?"

"Dude Cheshire is your sister?" Roy muttered.

"You don't seem all that surprised at Cheshire being the mom." Black Canary stated crossing her arms and turning towards Roy. "Is there something you wanna tell us?"

"So who's your mom?" Roy asked changing the subject.

"Linda Park. She's not a metahuman or villain or anything." Impulse shrugged.

"Dude she's not." Wally pouted.

"What are you trying to imply Wally. Iris isn't metahuman."

"I know that's the problem. I'd just be worried about her all the time you know. She knows my secret identity so she could get hurt."

Surge rolled his eyes, "Dad you haven't changed a bit. Anyway my name is Jai West and that's my twin sister Irey West."

"Named after Aunt Iris and Grandpa Jay." Wally guessed

"You're such a family man." Robin snorted.

"Anyway. Jai doesn't have powers. We were both born with speed powers and it caused us to at super fast than in a fight with Zoom I took all the speed from him aged and got lost in the speed force. You came and brought me back."

"Now that story times over how about figuring a way to get us home." Lian said.

"Definitely your kid Roy." Dinah sighed.

"How did you guys get here in the first place?"

"We were in the Watchtower long story short we were messing around with items we shouldn't have touched and we ended up here."

"That's helpful." Batman muttered to himself before addressing the misplaced teens, "I'll see what I can do."

"Well welcome to the past." M'gann said throwing her arms up in the air.

* * *

 **Don't expect everything to be canon ok. That'd be crazy. Its a mix of different universes so all the canon is combined together.**


	3. Future Boyfriend?

**This chapter is slashy just saying. Each chapter will be different from the one before unless stated otherwise. Pairings will be gay and straight.**

* * *

"I swear when I get my hands on him I'm gonna launch his ginger ass into space or the sun which ever one will kill him faster." An irate Green Lantern cursed, climbing out of the crater he had created. "I swear he is the worst boyfriend ever. Now where the hell am I?"

He looked around and frowned none of this looked familiar to him and he had crashed landed into a lot of cities.

The Green Lantern cursed again climbing out of the crater he had created and rubbed at his throbbing head. He groaned and flopped onto the grass staring up at the sky. At least he had crashed landed in a park. It gave him some time to think on plans of revenge. His view of the sky was blocked by familiar green eyes and messy red hair.

"You!" The Green Lantern spat lunging at his boyfriend. Two years of dating a speedster had taught him how up catch them, he tackled the ginger to the ground straddling him, "What do you have to say for yourself mister?"

"Um do I know you?"

"Oh playing innocent I see. I guess I'll just have to punish you." The Green Lantern smirked, stroking a hand down his chest.

"Woah!" The ginger blushed, "You've got the wrong boy! And frankly you're a little too old for me!"

Whatever the Green Lantern was gonna say next was cut off as he was picked up.

"Dude KF are you okay?" A boy dressed in weird colors asked.

"Yeah I'm fine he just got a little handsy."

"Who do you think you are?" A girl in green glared at him.

The Green Lantern said nothing merely staring at Kid Flash before muttering, "Wally?"

"How do you know my name?"

"You're a kid? What the fuck is going on?" He shouted.

"That is what we would like to know as well." Batman said coming into the clearing.

"Thank god, Bats do something Wally's been turned into a kid. I can't have a kid as my boyfriend it was my turn to top!"

"Boyfriend."Kid Flash, squeaked out.

"At least we know who catches in the future." Artemis snickered.

"I suggest we take this elsewhere." Barman muttered.

* * *

"I think I preferred the park."

Kyle Rayner was not having a good day. First his boyfriend presses the big red button on the bad guys machine, something you never do it's like Superhero 101. Then his idiot boyfriend gets himself turned into a kid and apparently so had Superman and lastly Batman puts him in a holding cell, like he doesn't know him. So if Kyle Rayner was being a bit crabby he'd say he had the right to do so.

"Batman can you please tell me what's going on. Why have Flash and Superman been turned into kids!"

"What is he talking about?" Robin asked.

Batman said nothing merely tapping on his comn-link two seconds later both Superman and Flash appeared in the room.

"Wait, what?" Kyle spluttered, looking between Kid Flash, Superboy, Superman, and Flash. "I don't understand what's going on?"

"Why don't you start by telling us your name and your relationship to Kid Flash."

"Bats you already know-"

"Humor me."

"Fine my names Kyle, you don't need my last name, and I'm dating the Flash, Kid Flash. Wally but he's not suppose to be twelve."

"Sixteen!"

"I don't care, why are there two Wally's?"

"Two? I'm not Wally." Flash said.

Kyle blinked looking around taking in the differences between, Batman and the one he was familiar with and cursed. "That oaf!"

"Is there a problem?" Batman asked.

"You bet your cape there is! That fucking idiot sent me to another dimension. When I get my hands on him."

"I assume you're referring to Wallace."

"Wow even the you in another dimension is stupid." Robin deadpanned.

"Hey!"

"At least the Wally here is cuter than the one I have." Kyle winked. "Hey if there's a me here call him!"

"Stay away from him, you-"

"And mine doesn't have overprotective mentors. We get into some kinky shit. There was this one time were you poured chocolate all over my..."

Somebody coughed and both members of the Flash family turned red for different reasons.

"Alright you guys need to leave!" Barry said shoving the kids out of the room.

"Name now." Batman growled

"Kyle Rayner!" He squeaked, "Look I don't know what the big deal its not like Wally didn't like it when I cover myself in chocolate he loves chocolate!

"Why I oughta-"

Whatever Barry was gonna say next was cut off as Kyle Rayner abruptly disappeared.

"Well that was interesting." Superman said.

* * *

"Uncle Barry! Come meet our new neighbors!" Wally shouted dragging his uncle outside, "They're the Rayners."

Barry nodded introducing himself and choked it was that Kyle Rayner boy who had defiled his nephew in that horrible dimension. Well that wouldn't be happening in this universe even if they were the same age now.

He shook the boys hand smiling evilly as he crushed it already aware of the looks Kyle was giving his nephew, definitely not if he could help it. Kyle was a dead man if he as so much looked at his nephew wrong. Wally wouldn't be dating for a while if he had anything to say about it.


	4. Everything Vibrates

**Hehe this is rated T for cursing and implied sexual content. Batfam stuff will show up soon enough. Send me your ideas. I'm working on them! Also each chapter is completely different from the previous unless I say otherwise.**

* * *

"So what happened to our Artemis?"

 _My head hurts._

"He's probably where this Artemis is from."

 _I'm gonna kill Nightwing and Todd._

"Do you think she's from an evil parallel world?"

 _We were gonna use whipped cream tonight._

"I don't know we'll interrogate him when she's lethargic."

Lethargic, hehe funny word. Interrogate her. She should try that next time.

Artemis opens his eyes and hisses closing them at the bright light.

"That did absolutely nothing to help my headache."

"My apologies."

She opens his eyes again and she's staring into the cowl of Batman, talk about a shocker.

"Batman?" She asks, "That you."

"Not the Batman you're use too."

"The Batman I'm use to- I am gonna kill that little fucker when I get back!"

"So I take it you are aware of the situation?"

"I'm in a parallel universe. So I guess your Artemis is in my world, lucky bastard."

"Why is he lucky?" Miss M asks.

"I banged you." Artemis said bluntly, "Or you banged me whatever. It was still hot." She turned to Conner eyeing him. "Superboy right? Her shape shifting powers are awesome remember that when you're sleeping together."

"Great she's even more annoying then regular Artemis." Wally snarked.

"Don't be jealous Wally it's not attractive. Don't worry, I rocked your world." Artemis smirked wiggling her eyebrows, causing Wally to turn bright red.

"My friend."

"Aqualad my good buddy, loving the tattoos. So Robin, are you one, two, or three."

Robin blinked "Um none, I'm fourteen."

"Dickie bird! Wow, you're tiny, where I'm from you and I are the same age. Wait how old am I here?"

"You're sixteen. How old are you?"

"Eighteen. So is Jason around?"

Batman narrowed his eyes a him, "Who's Jason."

"Aww man if Dickies fourteen, Jason's probably like 12 dammit." Artemis sighed.

"Why were you looking for him?" Batman asked.

"Well, where I'm from Jason is older and he"s the one who sent me here. I was gonna go kick his ass. Plus we we're suppose to use the handcuffs tonight."

"Well-"

There was a bright flash and anther Artemis appeared breathing heavily.

"Uh Artemis?" Wally asked, "You ok? You are our Artemis right?"

"I'm fine. It's um so you can vibrate any part of your body right?" Artemis flushed.

"Um yeah comes with being Kid Flash."

"Right." She stood up on shaky legs, "Um I'm not feeling to well. I think I'm gonna go lie down. Help me Wally."

"Uh sure."

The two of them walked out the room and Batman sighed just what he needed hormone-ridden teenagers, hopefully Artemis would be gentle.

Robin looked around in confusion and crossed his arms, "I don't get it!"

"Niether do I." Conner shrugged


	5. Baby Hero

Haha! Miss me! Miss me! you gotta kiss me!" Kid Flash taunted, dodging another sent of energy sent his way, "Expect no! Actually don't kiss me!"

"Dude focus!" Robin shouted, "We need to get the amulet of kern away from him."

"I am focusing! I'm focusing on not begin hit with an energy ball!" Kid Flash shouted back, ducking and avoiding a blast as Superboy was hit and sent crashing into a tree. "See!"

"You pathetic whelps are not no match for me." He boasted.

"Didn't we kick your butt and send you packing like five times in the last week alone." Kid Flash taunted.

"Shut up! You stupid baby heroes."

"Baby heroes who kicked your butt!"

Klarion let out a an angry yell sending blast after blast at Kid Flash while Miss Martian snuck up on him.

"Come on dude! I'm not even trying." Kid Flash.

Klarion growled before smirking, "Fine. I'll take care of you right now!"

He held up his hand summoning a large ball of energy, and sent flying at Kid Flash, which was too big for him to dodge, just as Miss Martian swopped in and and grabbed the necklace off his neck. The blast enveloped Kid Flash instead before completely fading away.

"What!" Klarion shouted, "That blast was suppose to kill you!" Feeling around his neck, he scowled. "You stole the amulet during my spell. You-" Klarion trailed off as he began to laugh. "This is better than anything I could've come up with it. Enjoy yourself baby hero. Come along Teekl."

"Well we got the necklace back!" Kid Flash grinned.

"I guess but you need to get checked out." Robin said.

"What I'm fine."

"The blast didn't hurt you. It was suppose to kill you." Miss Martian stated, "I grabbed the amulet at the wrong time. Who knows what effects it could have. You should get checked out."

"Only if you're doing the checking out." Kid Flash smiled.

Miss Martian smiled back, not understanding the reference and just patted him on the back.

"Man I'm exhausted!" Kid Flash said slumping on his seat in the bioship.

"Exhausted all you did was run around." Robin teased.

"Hey I'll have you know running around is a lot of work! It takes up stamina and energy." Kid Flash argued closing his eyes.

"We'e back, dude KF wake up." Robin said nudging him.

"I'm up I'm up." He mumbled, "I'm going to the infirmary, I wanna get this over with and hit the hay already."

"What's up with him?" Artemis asked, as they came back.

"He's sleepy you know how he gets cranky when he's sleepy."

Wally laid tossing and turning in his bed, as he tried to sleep. Everything hurt, not a sharp scream-inducing pain, more like a dull throbbing sensation, traveling through his body. It persisted all night as Wally sweated bullets, and tried to get comfortable.

When he woke up it took him awhile to register things. Wally rubbed at his eyes in shock looking around, he had no idea where he was. Falling out of the bed he tried to find a way out, only coming across a door with no handles. Sliding on the floor next to the door, Wally put his head in his lap and began to cry. His mother would be so mad at him, when she found out he wasn't at home.

Conner sat up as he heard the sound of crying in the wee hours of the morning, following the source of the crying he stared at the door in confusion as he found himself outside Wally's room. Conner bit his lip wondering if he should open the door or not when the crying turned to hyperventilating. Knowing from the G-nomes that it wasn't a good sign. Conner typed in Wally's code which he had told M'gann but Conner had been there to over hear it.

He opened the door and stepped inside, looking for Wally, only to hear hiccups coming from the ground. Looking down, Conner stared at the sobbing little boy who he assumed was his friend.

"Wally?" He asked in confusion. "What happened to you?"


End file.
